Peregrination
by PromistDream
Summary: Peregrination: a course of travel; a journey. When Minato and Kushina are on a midnight stroll, they are suddenly enveloped by an explosion. 900 meters away, a nine year old boy is found. MinaKush. Family!Naruto/Minato
1. Chapter 1

Peregrination

Chapter 01

* * *

~23:06 (military time)

He looked down at the four diamonds gleaming softly in the pale moonlight. The ring had delicate silver arms that wrapped gently around each diamond in an ornate design. The jewelry was nestled in a pillow of dark stain held within a small velvet box. He gently ran his thumb across the ring once more before closing the small box with a quiet 'snap.'

Tonight, he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wasn't willing to waste anymore time. As ninjas, they both risked their lives on a daily basis. One day, hopefully later rather than sooner, when his skills weren't enough to fend off enemy shinobi and he would lose his life.

Or worse… she would lose hers.

It was a humbling thought, one that made him even more determined to ask her tonight.

So he steeled his nerves, slid the box into his back pocket, and knocked firmly against her door.

He waited…

_What if she's not here?_

And waited…

_No, she has to be here. She was scheduled to return home from her mission earlier today. There was no reason for the Hokage to send her on another mission so soon._ He looked at the moon and then back at her apartment. _It's just past eleven and her bedroom lights are still on. She is here._

He counted to thirty. No response. He knocked again – louder this time.

_One minute. I'll wait one minute. _

10 seconds…

_She never takes this long to answer the door._ He shifted anxiously from one foot to the other.

20 seconds…

_Did she fall asleep with the lights on again…? No, she is a ninja, an excellent kunoichi. She would have heard me by now. _He shifted to the other foot.

30 seconds…

_Maybe… _Hesitantly, he stepped forward and reached toward the handle. _No…She's fine._ He moved back.

40 seconds…

_Did something go wrong on her mission? Was she followed home?_ He leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door, desperate to hear some form of life beyond the wood.

50 seconds…

_No sound – something is wrong… _His hand twitched at the handle as his mind ran through the countless circumstances that could have gone wrong with her mission._ She would have to be tied down not to answer the-_

54 seconds…

Realization struck. _She's being held hostage. _His light and anxious mood was instantly replaced with a fierce determination to protect. _She had to have been followed home._

55 seconds…

_The ninjas must have broken into her apartment and waited to ambush her… _His hand tightened around the round doorknob.

56 seconds…

_But I can't just burst in because they will hear me. _He reluctantly released the knob and moved his hand to his pocket.

57 seconds…

_I'll have to sneak in…_He pulled out a small key. _She is probably tied up by now…_

58 seconds…

_Or in a genjutsu…_He slid the key into the lock and turned it.

59 seconds…

_Or she's… No! She is just fine!_ A soft click sounded in the quiet air. He quickly returned the key to his pocket and reached for the doorknob.

60 seconds…

_I will protect her!_

Swiftly, he opened the door and crept silently into the apartment. Armed with a kunai, he cautiously examined the front room and shut the door softly behind him. Something was off… There were no dirty dishes lining the floor, no loose kunai or shuriken and all of the scrolls were neatly stacked in the corner.

_Not normal. This place is never clean. Somebody ambushed her_, he thought as he moved towards the hallway. _The fight made a mess and the enemy ninja tried to clean it up to avoid suspicion._

Senses alert, he moved silently to the door at the end of the hall. It was too quiet. There was no noise coming from behind the door.

Suddenly an ear-shattering scream followed by a loud _thud_ rang through the apartment.

_No!_ He was at the door in a flash and flung it open.

"Let her go!" He yelled viciously, kunai poised to kill.

Almost instantly, kunai flew through the air at him. He swiftly dodged them but stumbled back as a body crashed into him. The air was knocked out of him and he was suddenly falling backward with cold steel pressed against his neck. Acting on reflex, he swiftly flipped them so that the arms and body was pinned beneath him.

Violet eyes met blue.

"Minato!"

"Kushina, are you alright?"

"What are you-" She cut off suddenly.

Minato watched with mild fascination as her face flushed tomato red. _Is she sick?_ Minato quickly placed a hand against her forehead. _She feels warm. Does she have a fever?_

He opened his mouth to ask but was stopped by a strong punch to his gut.

"GET OFF!"

_Of course! The enemy is still here!_ Ignoring the pain in his gut, he quickly jumped up and spun to defend against any enemies. He narrowed his eyes when he was met with an empty room. _Where are they?_

Distantly, he heard Kushina get up and move to stand behind him. _She is safe._ The thought caused an unknown weight to drop from his shoulders. _She is safe! _He gripped his kunai tighter as he scanned the room again for the enemy ninja, searching out their hiding places. _I will always protect her, al-_

A fist flying towards his head interrupted his thoughts. _Above!_ He quickly spun and caught the wrist but was momentarily confused. The arm was Kushina's.

"Kushina?" He asked wearily. _Why is she attacking me? It is not a henge so why-_

His thoughts suddenly derailed only to crash as he finally took in Kushina's form. Her dark violet eyes glared harshly at him and her face was flushed an even deeper red than before. Growling lowly, she took a step forward, causing her wild red hair to sway in dripping wet strands around her naked body.

_She's…_

"GET OUT!"

Dazed, he watched the world spin as she flipped him over her shoulder and into the hallway. A loud slamming door sounded behind him as he skidded to a halt on the cold floor.

_Beautiful…_

_

* * *

_

"Next time you decide you need to save me from Kami-knows-what," Kushina yelled angrily, stomping, fully clothed, into the front room, "don't!"

Minato gave her a guilty look as he stood up from his seat on the couch. "When you did not answer the door, I came in to save you."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Uh-huh..."

"And when you screamed I assumed the worst."

Kushina crossed her arms and glared at him. "You honestly believe that _if _an enemy ninja was able to sneak up on me, the first thing I would do is scream?"

Minato gave a guilty chuckle as he stepped closer to her. "Well I wanted to protect you from whatever made you scream."

A dark blush crept across Kushina's cheeks. She glared off at a random corner and mumbled, "I just got out of the shower and I tripped on my towel."

"But you're a ninja," Minato pointed out. "Shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings?"

"You slammed open my door and scared the hell out of me. I reacted accordingly," she said quietly as she took a threatening step towards him. "I'd say I was pretty aware of my surroundings."

"But you slipped on your towel."

Kushina gave him another scathing glare. "Don't make me kill you."

Somehow, the glare was not as effective as it usually was. _Maybe it is the drowned-cat look she has because of her hair? Or maybe it is the blush? Kami, even in sweatpants and a t-shirt she's beautiful… _Minato felt his face heat up as he remembered…

"Hentai!" Kushina yelled as she landed a punch on Minato's chest.

Minato gave a small grunt as he stumbled backwards. An idea started to form in his head. Looking at Kushina, he gave her an impish grin. Then, moving swiftly, he dashed forward. Kushina gave a startled yelp as she was swept up into his arms bridal-style.

"You're beautiful," he said, moving his face close to hers.

Kushina's face suddenly went blank and turned a rosy red.

"S-stop it! And let me down!" She yelled, struggling in his grip.

"Nope," he laughed as he tightened his grip, "I think I want to keep you right here."

The moisture from her damp hair was soaking through his cloths but he could care less. He loved having her so close. Kushina gave a huff of annoyance and settled with crossing her arms and facing away from him. As silence echoed loudly against the walls, Minato took the time to discretely smell her hair. _Lovely..._

"So…" she trailed off, looking at the stack of scrolls in the corner.

"So…?" Minato prompted, still smiling.

Kushina faced him and, ignoring the small distance between them, poked a finger against his nose. "Other than to spy on me naked, why else are you here?"

Minato was momentarily stunned as her soft breath floated across his face. The heat that rushed to his face was inevitable. A gentle hit against his cheek brought him back to the present.

"Oi hentai! Quite dreaming and answer me!"

Minato smiled softly as his stomach began to flip. "You want to go on a walk?"

Kushina arched one eyebrow up. "That doesn't answer my question and it's 23:14," she stated.

"I'll answer your question if you come with me," he replied genially. "Think of it as a midnight stroll."

She narrowed her eyes and gave him an accusing gaze. "What are you up to?"

"Come with me and find out," he countered with a smirk.

* * *

~23:58

"You know it isn't much of a midnight stroll if you carry me the entire way."

Minato merely smiled. He was fighting hard against the flips and twists of his stomach. _What if she says no? Is she ready?_ He gazed down at her.

Kushina had her arms wrapped around his neck and was gazing at the stars. _Does she even want to marry me?_ With each step he took, her long hair swung back and forth, creating a damp spot as it hit against his leg. The moonlight played softly against the arches and curves of her face, giving her an ethereal glow. Her violet eyes seemed to glow in the night and a look of awe was painted across her face as she stared at the stars. _So beautiful. _

Minato stopped. They were at the top of the Hokage Monument, just a few feet from the edge of the Sandaime's head. _If she says no, then I will wait for her, even if it takes years. I want to stand by her for the rest of my life. _Kushina turned her head to stare across Konoha. _I love her._

"I love you Kushina," he said softly.

She slowly turned her attention to him. Her wide eyes stared back into his. Ignoring the mild nausea in his stomach, he gently set her down. _Now… Ask her now…_ Slowly, Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Minato…" She breathed.

Suddenly, she gave a startled gasp as she jerked forward, gripping her stomach.

"Kushina!" Minato quickly grabbed her shoulders when her knees buckled beneath her. The velvet box fell to the ground, forgotten. _What happened? She's gripping her stomach. Was she injured? _

Kushina gave a short painful yell as Minato lowered her to the ground.

Her breaths were coming in and out in short gasps. Minato gently moved her hands away from her stomach and lifted her shirt. Pulsing blood red against her pale skin was the seal that contained the Kyuubi. _Is the seal breaking?_ Minato leaned down, quickly examining each symbol of her seal closely.

_No, the seal is intact and the Kyuubi is still contained. But what's happening? _He rested a hand gently against the seal but immediately pulled it back when Kushina gave a painful yell and red chakra lashed out at him.

_What is that demon doing to her?_ Minato thought desperately. He quickly looked to her face and felt panic well up inside him when he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Kushina! Look at me. Don't close your eyes!"

Groaning softly, Kushina slowly opened her eyes.

"Talk to me," he ordered. "Tell me what's happening!" _I'll protect you!_

"Minato," Kushina groaned softly. "The Kyuubi… Inari-sama…"

"Kushina, keep talking," he ordered, trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice. He gripped her hand and leaned in close to her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with pain.

"Keep your eyes open, Kushina! Stay here!" _I'll always protect you!_

Flaming red chakra burst from the seal and swallowed them whole as her eyes fell shut.

* * *

R & R

~PromistDream


	2. Chapter 2

Peregrination

Chapter 02

* * *

"Minato," Kushina groaned softly. "The Kyuubi… "

"Kushina, keep talking," he ordered, trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice. He gripped her hand and leaned in close to her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with pain.

"Keep your eyes open, Kushina! Stay here!" _I'll always protect you!_

Flaming red chakra burst from the seal and swallowed them whole as her eyes fell shut.

_I'll always protect you._

_

* * *

_

Minato POV

~20:00

_Beep…_

Minato stared hard at Kushina. He counted each breath she took as her chest forever moved gently up and down and up and down.

_Beep…_

The loud and clear pitch from the heart monitor vocalized each steady beat of her heart.

_Beep…_

Even though she was surrounded by cold white on all sides, Kushina still looked so warm. Her fiery red hair stood like a beacon in the dark. Even hospitalized, she was the most beautiful thing Minato had ever seen.

_Beep…_

And yet… He had never seen her look so pale, so vulnerable…

_Beep…_

Minato pushed carefully off the wall he was using for support and took an unsteady step forward. On his second step, his legs suddenly buckled beneath him. He stumbled and threw himself back against the wall. He felt so weak, so drained. Minato banged the back of his head against the wall in frustration, closing his eyes. _Damn it…_

He slowly opened his eyes back up and settled with watching Kushina's unconscious form from his spot against the wall. He had woken up in a similar room, hooked up to similar equipment. His first thought was of Kushina. The questions _Where was she? Was she okay?_ and most of all _What happened?_ plagued him.

He had lain there for some minutes, trying to quell the spell of dizziness that had assaulted him. When the room had finally stopped spinning enough for him to focus, Minato had pushed the 'Call Nurse' button that was conveniently located near his hand. The effort it took to grasp the small remote and push down on the button startled him – was he really so weak? Again, the question _What happened? _ran rampant through his mind.

A nurse had soon entered his room, surprised to see him awake. She had begun checking him over while he attempted to ask his questions. When the nurse was finally satisfied that Minato was not going to lapse into critical condition again, she answered his questions to the best of her abilities.

Her answers, however, were not enough for Minato.

As soon as the door had shut behind the nurse, Minato had begun removing all of the needles and wires he was attached to. He had flinched violently at the glaring pitch emitted from the flat-lining heart monitor and was quick to send a shock of chakra through the machine – destroying the circuit – before doctors and nurses could begin piling in his room.

Though every move was a struggle, Minato had eventually made it unsteadily to his feet. His first step ended with him on the floor. After pulling himself up, he had staggered and stumbled to the wall, leaning on it heavily for support. Through sheer will, he had made it out into the hall of the hospital and had begun searching for Room 540 – Kushina's room according to the nurse.

Though his strength had returned with each step, he had to rely upon the walls for support. He was lucky enough not to have run into any nurses, as they would have immediately shuttled him back to his room, and it was almost laughably easy to suppress his chakra beyond the detection of the ANBU patrolling the hospital. (1)

When he found her, lying alone and seemingly lifeless in the dark hospital room, time seemed to stop. His breath had left him, leaving him to feel like he was suffocating until, finally, her chest had slowly moved up, assuring him that she was alive.

He lost track of time, forgetting how long he had been there, leaning up against the wall of her room, watching her breath and assuring himself that she was there and that she was alive.

_Flaming red chakra burst forward and swallowed them whole. _No matter how he looked at the events from before, nothing made sense. _What went wrong? Why did this happen? _

Minato felt his heart start to break. _I promised I would protect you. Yet, even then, when you were an arm's length away, I could not…_

He closed his eyes against the scene of her lying helpless on a hospital cot. If he couldn't protect her, then how could he ever ask her to marry him?

The clamor outside the room increased in volume. The nurses had become frantic when they found his room empty. Right now, he did not want to be found. Right now, all that mattered to him was Kushina.

Minato remained silent as he sensed a familiar chakra pause just beyond the door to Kushina's room. He heard the door slide open and the almost silent footsteps of a long-time-veteran ninja entering the room. The intruder slide the door gently shut. Silence reined for a few precious moments longer before a gruff voice addressed him.

"You should be in bed," the voice came.

"I'm fine."

"You've been in a coma for the past week," Jiraiya stated as he narrowed his eyes at his student.

Minato did not react. _Has it really been a week? To me, a week has lasted only an hour. Last I remember… Fire… burning…_ He pushed the memory from his mind and focused on Kushina.

"I had to see her," he finally said.

Minato could feel Jiraiya studying him, watching every shift of his eyes and every twitch of his fingers. Minato could care less; Jiraiya could study him all day if it meant Minato got to stay with Kushina.

There was a shuffling of clothes followed by the sound of a scroll being unraveled.

In a flat voice, Jiraiya began to read, "_ANBU Report 10-10-315-252(2); At 00:00,_ _there is a chakra-based explosion originating from the top of the Hokage Monument. _

"_00:02, ANBU Squad E arrives at the scene. The explosion is based in an area of nine meters, creating a dome-like shape of volatile chakra. ANBU Squad E does not approach. _

"_00:03, Sandaime Hokage arrives with ANBU Squad A and ANBU Squad B. They are followed by Team Sannin._

"_00:04, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi arrive. None approach. Sandaime Hokage orders the shinobi to form ranks and secure the village borders. Team Sannin remains. Sandaime Hokage and ANBU Squad B circle the chakra dome and prepare to suppress it. _

"_00:05, Sandaime Hokage and ANBU Squad B finish preparations and begin suppressing the chakra. The chakra reacts and forms arm-like structures that lash out at any person within a ten-meter radius of the dome. The Sandaime Hokage and ANBU Squad B are given minor injuries from the volatile chakra. When Sandaime Hokage and ANBU Squad B retreat, the arm-like structures recede. Sandaime Hokage orders Orochimaru of the Sannin to assemble the village nin, Tsunade of the Sannin to ready the hospital for casualties, and Jiraiya of the Sannin to summon Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina (3). Team Sannin leaves._

"_00:06, Sandaime Hokage and ANBU Squad A and B surround the chakra dome at a safe radius. _

"_00:08, Jiraiya of the Sannin returns and informs the Sandaime Hokage that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina cannot be located. _

"_00:09, the volatile chakra disperses. A nine-meter crater was formed by the chakra. The bodies of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are found in the center of the crater. Sandaime Hokage, ANBU Squad A, and Jiraiya of the Sannin approach the bodies. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are unconscious and in critical condition. ANBU Squad B rushes them to the hospital."_

Jiraiya stopped and, after rolling the scroll up, gave Minato an expectant look. He did not respond. Jiraiya kept his gaze steady upon Minato for a few moments longer. Still no response.

"Minato," Jiraiya said exasperatedly, stepping forward. "What the hell happened?"

Minato continued to lean heavily against the wall, lost in his own thoughts. _How am I supposed to answer him if even I don't know what happened? _Several long minutes passed as Minato continued to scour his brain for any details.

Jiraiya released a heavy sigh and rested his hand gently atop Minato's shoulder. When Minato did not respond, he called out his name, "Minato."

Minato's stationary state continued remained unchanged.

"Minato!"

The shout cut harshly through the quiet room, startling Minato out of his thoughts. He looked at Jiraiya. Ill concealed frustration was laced across his teacher's face, but beneath that, Minato could see signs of worry. The bags beneath his teacher's eyes had darkened and the lines that crisscrossed Jiraiya's face had deepened.

"I don't know what happened," Minato started. "I went to Kushina's apartment. We… I was…" Minato hesitated and looked down to his bare feet. His hands tightened into fists before he continued, "I was going to ask her to marry me."

Minato almost expected his sensei start boosting about how his lovesick student had finally decided to tie to knot but his sensei, thankfully, stayed silent, allowing Minato to continue.

"I invited her on a stroll. We walked around Konoha for a while before stopping at the top of the monument. I was just about to ask her when she just… collapsed."

Minato looked sightlessly at Kushina. He did not see the hospital room and he did not hear the constant and steady beep of her heart monitor. Instead, he saw Kushina lying on the rock of the Hokage Monument crumpled and made weak from pain.

"The Kyuubi… The seal wasn't breaking but," Minato paused, looking severely at his teacher, "the Kyuubi was doing something."

Jiraiya did not respond immediately, opting instead to look at Kushina with a blank face. "Minato, someone removed the Kyuubi from Kushina."

Minato jerked his head to look at his teacher. _What?_ Jiraiya gave him a hard and serious look. _He means it… But… _He looked numbly at Kushina. Her skin was pale but she was alive and breathing. Externally, he could not locate any injuries.

"Who?" He asked. _Who could have removed the Kyuubi?_

Jiraiya gave a low grunt. "The ANBU are still searching."

_So they haven't found anything_. A sudden thought struck Minato. "The Kyuubi! Where has it gone?"

An uneasy look passed over Jiraiya's visage. "It disappeared," he said bluntly.

Disbelief and confusion filled Minato. "How can something like the Kyuubi just disappear?" He asked incredulously.

Jiraiya did not respond. Minato did not really expect him to – if his sensei knew what had happened to the Kyuubi then he would have told him.

"What happened after we were…?" Minato trailed off, unsure of how to word what happened that night on the Hokage Monument.

When Jiraiya still did not respond, Minato sharpened his gaze upon his sensei. _There._ The first digit of Jiraiya's right hand twitched minutely. It was a small movement, completely forgettable for those who happened to notice but it told Minato something that his sensei was unwilling to say. The movement was the last and only tell sign his teacher had. _He knows more but he doesn't want to tell me. _

"Sensei?" Minato prompted.

When Jiraiya continued to stare unseeingly at Kushina, Minato knew that he would have to push harder if he wanted to get any more information from his sensei. _He doesn't going to answer me. He will probably try to change the subject to hide whatever it is. _

Minutes ticked by in silence before, finally, Jiraiya spoke, "The Hokage will want to know more but for now you need to rest."

"What else is there?" Minato asked frankly. _What are you hiding?_

Jiraiya let out a huff and annoyance played across his face. "I haven't told you yet for a reason," Jiraiya started. "You're in a hospital to _heal_ _and_ _rest_. If I told you then you will just get even more worked up, which could be hazardous to your health."

"Jiraiya-sensei…"

"Stubborn brat…"

Minato continued to stare his sensei down.

Finally, "A boy was found roughly 900 meters from your location."

_A boy? It is either a terrible coincidence or he has something to do with what occurred to Kushina._ Minato pushed himself from the wall and took an unsteady step toward the door. "I'll speak to him."

Jiraiya looked at him. "You can't," he said.

Minato suppressed a wave of irritation and continued towards the door. "Yes, I can – I'm not so weak as to be unable to hold a conversation."

Jiraiya was suddenly next to him, grabbing Minato's arm to stop him from reaching the door. "You can't." Minato sent his teacher an irritated glare. "He is in a coma, has been since we found him." The glare fell from Minato's face as Jiraiya continued, "Go back to your room and rest."

"I'm fine Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said stubbornly. He pulled his arm free form Jiraiya's grip.

"Baka!" Jiraiya yelled. He slammed his hand against the door to prevent Minato from opening it. "You're not invincible Minato! When whatever-the-hell-happened happened, it tore both of your bodies apart! The Kyuubi's chakra infected your body and destroyed your chakra system. Most of your major organs ruptured and any that didn't took severe damage."

Jiraiya paused to take a measured breath. He looked Minato in the eye as he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "When the ANBU got you to the hospital, your heart had stopped. You were dead for three minutes before they could restart it."

Disbelief coursed through Minato. _I was… dead? If I was…_ _then what about Kushina? _He quickly glanced at Kushina before giving his teacher a questioning gaze.

"The damage done to Kushina was worse."

Minato felt his stomach drop. He quickly looked back at Kushina, as if to make sure she really was there and alive.

Jiraiya pulled his hand from against the door and continued, "When the Kyuubi was removed, it completely destroyed her chakra system. All of her major organs failed. She was declared dead for five minutes before Tsunade could restart her heart. You both died and as such you should both be dead."

Jiraiya sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. His voice was tired and weary, "Impossibly, you both lived and went into comas." He gazed at Minato hard, his voice becoming stronger. "It's a miracle that you're even awake, much less walking."

Silence permeated the room for several long seconds. Minato watched as his teacher's face grew anxious. Before Minato could question him, Jiraiya gave a sigh and continued, "Three days ago Tsunade declared that neither of you would ever use chakra as ninja again."

Minato's being went numb. _What…? But I can feel my chakra; I used it earlier._ He quickly raised his hand and focused chakra into it. Seconds later a fully formed Rasengan rested in his palm. Relief flooded his system but it was soon replaced with confusion. _Jiraiya-sensei said I couldn't use chakra but I had no trouble in doing so. What Tsunade declared three days ago is no longer true. Something must have changed._

"What changed?" Minato asked, staring into the swirling blue chakra of the Rasengan.

"We don't know," Jiraiya said, "but two nights ago, your chakra system began to rapidly reform and your organs were repaired. It's like neither were never damaged in the first place."

Minato released the Rasengan and looked at his teacher sharply, "And Kushina?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Same with her."

_Why? It doesn't make any sense… How can our systems go from destroyed to healed overnight?_ Minato gave his teacher a questioning gaze.

Jiraiya shrugged in response, "The ANBU patrolling the area around the hospital reported several chakra fluctuations originating from the both of you. Tsunade believes that the residual chakra from the Kyuubi in both your bodies acted on its own to repair the damage."

Minato thought silently for several moments. _Jiraiya-sensei's explanation still doesn't make sense. The Kyuubi has no reason to heal me, only Kushina. Why would its chakra act to heal me after ripping apart my system?_

Before he could voice his thoughts, his teacher stepped forward, breaking Minato's train of thought.

"Minato," he started. "Go back to your room. You have to rest. You need to heal."

Minato sent him a cursory glance before stepping towards the door, "No, I need to-"

Minato cut off as he sensed Jiraiya suddenly move. Acting on instinct, he spun quickly to block the slice of Jiraiya's hand. Halfway into the spin, however, Minato's knees suddenly gave out. Jiraiya took advantage of Minato's momentary hesitation, delivering a hard hit to the back of Minato's neck.

Minato felt the sturdy arms of his teacher break his fall as the darkness took him.

* * *

Jiraiya POV

~21:30

Jiraiya stood in the hospital room, looking solemnly at his student. "Baka," he said softly, "you're going to get yourself killed if you keep going like this."

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Jiraiya let out a huff as he slung Minato across his shoulder. He gave Kushina one more glance before pushing the door open and stepping into hall of the hospital. The chaos of nurses were gathered in a group at the end of the hall. From what he could overhear, they were planning a hospital-wide search.

Jiraiya gave a lecherous grin as he approached them. "Ladies!" He yelled, posing with one foot forward and his right thumb up. "I have everything you could ever need right here!"

A chorus of "Jiraiya-sama!" sounded as the nurses turned to him. Seeing Minato, the nurses broke their ranks and surrounded him. Almost instantly they assaulted him with questions.

"Oh no! What happened to him?"

"You found Namikaze-san!"

"Is Namikaze-san alright?"

At the onslaught, Jiraiya held up his free hand, placating the nurses. "Ladies! Ladies! Minato merely wore himself out. The poor kid passed out from exhaustion," Jiraiya lied easily. "Luckily I, the gallant Jiraiya, was there to catch him!" Jiraiya grinned impishly at them.

A nurse rolled a stretcher to Jiraiya. "If you could put Namikaze-san here Jiraiya-sama," she asked blushing.

Jiraiya nodded and placed his student on the stretcher. As the nurses rolled Minato away, Jiraiya called after them, "Take good care of him ladies!"

Jiraiya gave a chuckle at the bright blushes that sprang across their faces. As the nurses disappeared with his student around a corner, the grin fell from Jiraiya's face. _Minato, what am I going to do with you? If you don't rest then how will you ever get better?_ A humorless laugh escaped him. _Then again with your determination and stubbornness, nothing can keep you from Kushina, not even a coma._

A movement to his left caught Jiraiya's attention. He turned and saw a small boy, about nine years of age, looking at him, half hidden behind the doorframe of a hospital room. Surprise and suspicion filled Jiraiya as he recognized the boy that had been found by the ANBU team 900 meters from Minato and Kushina a week ago. _He has been in a coma all week and he suddenly wakes up the same night as Minato? It can't just be a coincidence, can it?_

Jiraiya casually walked up the boy. _Now maybe we can find out who he is._ The boy gave him a look of apprehension as Jiraiya knelt down to the boy's level.

"You're up," Jiraiya said bluntly.

Confusion was laced within the boy's wide eyes as he stared at Jiraiya. Jiraiya silently studied the boy for a few moments. The boy was small and thin with dark shaggy brown hair. His eyes seemed large, almost unusually so, and were a deep muddy brown.

"What's your name?" Jiraiya asked as he watched the boy's face carefully for any hint of a lie.

The boy's eyes narrowed in confusion. He did not answer and instead opted to scan the hall of the hospital.

After several moments of silence the boy asked, "Where am I?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _He's avoiding the question. Is he a spy?_ "Konoha hospital."

The boy was silent. He was still examining the hall of the hospital with an incredulous and worried gaze. _What is he up to? It's almost like he is looking for someone or something but can't find it…_

"Oi gaki," Jiraiya called. Once he had the boy's attention, Jiraiya continued, "What's your name?"

The boy just stared at him with large disbelieving eyes. Seeing that he would get no answer, Jiraiya turned and signaled to a passing nurse.

The nurse gave Jiraiya a questioning look before seeing the boy. Her eyes widened and she gave the boy a bright smile, "You're awake!"

Quickly, she bent down to his level and poked his nose, "Chibi-chan, you should not be up and walking around. You have been in a coma for the past week and need to rest."

The nurse stood and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him around and ushering him into the room with a cheery smile. "Back to bed Chibi-chan!"

As the nurse was walking the boy back into the room, Jiraiya leaned down to whisper quickly in her ear, "Do not let him leave this room."

The nurse paused for a moment and gave him a quiet, "Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

Leaving the nurse to attend to the boy, Jiraiya left to find Tsunade.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have been resurrected already.

Notes

1.) I figured that in a ninja village, the best place for an enemy to attack would be the hospital. The hospital houses many injured nin and civilians. They are therefore easy targets for enemies. There is also the chance that an enemy nin could find a hospitalized and weakened powerful nin (like Minato). So it makes sense to me to have at least one team of ANBU guarding the hospital at all times.

2.) There actually is a system to this. The first and second numbers (**10**-**10**-315-252) represent the month and day, in this case October 10th. The third number (10-10-**315**-252) is broken down into two parts. Part One (**3**15) represents the reign of Hokage the report was under. In this case the 3 refers to the Sandaime Hokage. Part Two (3**15**) represents the year of his rule. In this case it is the fifteenth year of the Sandaime Hokage's rein. The last number (10-10-315-**252**) labels the ANBU Report with a number.

3.) Since his previous plan did not work, the Sandaime is planning to try and seal the chakra. Kushina came from Whirlpool (which specializes in sealing) so she will have more knowledge about how to seal the volatile chakra. Kushina has also taught Minato about sealing so Sandaime has summoned him to help as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I could list a bunch of different reasons as to why it took so long to get this out but I can narrow it down to one basic reason: Family always comes first. CHAPTER 3 WILL NOT TAKE AS LONG! The next chapter will be out within the next week, seeing as it is already 75% complete. Also, my inspiration for this fic goes to another author. I will not name him/her until the time is right. Take care!

Read & Review!

~PromistDream


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **The boy's age has been changed from eight to nine.** Also, I thought that Tsunade left at the end of the Third Shinobi War but apparently she left after the Second Shinobi War. Anyways, seeing as how I need her for my story, she will be staying. I am going to stick with my original plan. For my fic, Nawaki has already died in the Second Shinobi War and Dan is still alive. A thanks goes to Pokexpress for bringing this to my attention!

Lastly, I keep my profile constantly updated on the status of the chapters in progress.

* * *

Peregrination

Chapter 03

* * *

The nurse stood and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him around and ushering him into the room with a cheery smile. "Back to bed Chibi-chan!"

As the nurse was walking the boy back into the room, Jiraiya leaned down to whisper quickly in her ear, "Do not let him leave this room."

The nurse paused for a moment and gave him a quiet, "Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

Leaving the nurse to attend to the boy, Jiraiya left to find Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade POV

~21:50

Tsunade sat at her desk, meticulously studying texts of the human anatomy and chakra system. Chanit Acira was due to give birth within the week. She was a former kunoichi that sustained severe damage to her chakra coils from mission five years ago. Giving birth would put a lot of stress on the woman's weakened chakra system and it was possible that both the mother and the child could be lost during the birth. Tsunade was determined not to let that happen. After a few silent minutes of continued study, Tsunade sensed a chakra source enter her office. She ignored the intruder and continued reading the text.

Once the page was finished, she finally looked to the intruder and asked gruffly, "What is it, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya's serious gaze stared back at her, "Minato and the boy are awake."

Tsunade jumped up to her feet and slammed her hands against her desk, loudly exclaiming, "What?" _That's impossible! Minato should have been in a coma for at least another week!_

When Jiraiya did not respond, Tsunade let out a loud sigh and slumped heavily back into her chair. _That gaki… Only he can make the impossible possible…_

"How's Minato?" she asked as she messaged her temples against the oncoming headache.

"Stubborn as a mule," Jiraiya said as he moved closer to stand in front of the desk. "He broke out of his room and into Kushina's."

Tsunade gave an airy chuckle. _Figures he would be walking as soon as he woke up._

Giving Jiraiya a sharp look, Tsunade asked in a dangerous tone, "You did get him back to his room right?"

"Of course!" Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms, "What kind of sensei would I be if I didn't knock some sense into my student?"

Tsunade felt her headache spike painfully. _Knock some sense…? _She stood from her chair and stalked towards Jiraiya, growling, "You knocked him unconscious?"

Jiraiya gave a sheepish grin and stepped back from the advancing Tsunade.

"Baka!" she yelled as she threw a punch at him, "If his body endures any more trauma he could relapse back into a coma!"

Jiraiya deftly dodged the punch and retreated to the opposite side of the room, exclaiming, "I was gentle! It's not like I threw him off a cliff!"

"A fist to the head is not gentle!" Tsunade growled, stopping her advance. "If he isn't awake by tomorrow afternoon I will have your hide for a wall hanging!"

Jiraiya was silent for several tense moments before a mischievous glint entered his eyes and lecherous grin spread across his face, "I knew I was too handsome for you to get rid off completely."

Tsunade gave a threatening growl as she leapt across the room to land a punch against Jiraiya. Her fist met air and she heard the window slam shut. Quickly regaining her composure, Tsunade turned and left the office, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

When Tsunade entered the hospital room, Minato was lying unconscious on the hospital bed with an IV drip hooked to his arm. Releasing a soft sigh, Tsunade began her medical examination of Minato. She reviewed his chart and checked his heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, blood sugar levels, and other such necessities.

After making several notes on the chart, Tsunade slipped on rubber gloves and grabbed three tubes for blood samples. Moving to the side of the bed, Tsunade arranged Minato's arm so that the inside of his elbow was facing up. She flicked the inside of his elbow once to find the vein. The instant the needle broke his skin, Minato jerked awake with wide eyes and made a blind scramble to remove the offending object.

Used to such reactions from ninjas, Tsunade was quick to use her free arm to pin Minato down. She began speaking in a calm voice, "I wouldn't do that. If you rip out the needle it would be a waste of my chakra to re-knit all of your blood vessels back together again."

Recognition seeped through Minato's eyes as he realized there was no danger. He ended his struggle and lay back against the scratchy sheets, "Tsunade-sama…"

The two lapsed into silence as Tsunade finished the first blood sample and started taking the second sample. An uncomfortable look passed over Minato's visage and he began to shuffle minutely.

"Stop moving!" Tsunade ordered in an irritated voice.

Minato immediately stilled and waited for Tsunade to finish. She quickly finished the taking the second sample and soon after the third was complete. She placed a small square of gauze over the spot and ordered Minato to hold his arm in the air for twenty seconds. She swiftly labeled the blood samples and put them into a small biohazard bag before sealing them shut. After she placed the bag to the side, she took off her gloves and threw them away.

Tsunade moved back to the bed and picked up Minato's chart, noting the time he awoke as she said, "You may feel a little dizzy but it shouldn't be anything you can't handle. Also make sure to keep hydrated."

Minato nodded his assent and lowered his arm, "How is Kushina?"

Tsunade continued to make notes on the chart, "She is still comatose."

Not expecting a response, Tsunade placed the chart down and brought out a small flashlight from a pocket. She leaned forward and, using her first finger and thumb, pried apart the upper and lower lids of Minato's left eye. As she shined the light into his eye, she took careful note of the way the pupil contracted in response. Satisfied with what she saw, she repeated the procedure with his other eye.

When Tsunade moved back to make several more notes on the chart, she noticed the unfocused and guilty look in Minato's eyes. _He blames himself for not being able to protect Kushina-chan._

Pretending not to notice, Tsunade said, "She is no longer in critical condition but her body is healing much slower than normal."

Minato's eyes focused on Tsunade, "What do you mean?"

"Her body is used to rapid healing because of the Kyuubi." Tsunade finished her final note and replaced Minato's chart to its hook at the end of the bed, "I've tried to heal her with my chakra but it's not working."

Minato narrowed his eyes in worry and his voice took an unbelieving tone, "Her body is rejecting your chakra?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "that's what I can't figure out. Her body is completely absorbing my chakra but it's not healing her."

Minato fell silent and a pained gleam entered his eyes.

"Minato," Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of ending the swell of her headache, "Kushina isn't going down without a fight."

Tsunade saw the pained look in Minato's eyes suddenly vanish, like it was never there. _He's probably suppressing it._

"Why didn't that happen to me?" Minato's voice cut through the room, effectively breaking Tsunade's thoughts. "The Kyuubi's chakra was in my system so shouldn't I be in a similar condition? How am I awake while she is still in a coma?"

"Kushina has lived the greater part of her life with the Kyuubi sealed in her. Because of the Kyuubi she has always healed faster than normal." Tsunade moved to stand to the side of the bed before continuing in a bland voice, "Now that the Kyuubi is gone, she is no longer healing at that rapid pace. Her body perceives that she is still in danger because she is healing at a much slower rate. She will stay in a coma until her body realizes that it is no longer in any danger. That is why you are awake and she isn't."

"Now," Tsunade said, moving forward, "hold still because I need to examine your head." She pressed the palm of her hand against Minato's head and channeled chakra into it, causing her hand to glow a bright green. As she examined his brain, she noticed that there was an unusual amount of stress his limbic system. _Odd… The stress is eerily similar to that of a person who has had their memories damaged or tampered with…_

Tsunade cut the chakra to her hand and, leaning back, gave Minato a studious gaze, "Hmm…"

Minato sent her a questioning look.

"There is some stress on your limbic system," Tsunade answered.

Seeing the blank look on Minato's face, Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh and elaborated, "Meaning that what you remember might not be accurate (1). Either it is the result of Kyuubi's chakra or someone has tampered with your memory."

A shocked and worried look passed through Minato's eyes.

"Don't worry," Tsunade placated in a gruff voice. "The ANBU haven't caught anyone tampering with you while you were comatose. More than likely it was a result of the Kyuubi. I'll see if Sarutobi-sensei can get Yamanaka Inoichi to examine you. He will be able to determine whether it was the result of a jutsu or the Kyuubi's chakra that caused the stress."

After Tsunade made another quick note on Minato's chart, she made to leave but stopped suddenly with her hand wrapped around the handle of the door.

"One more thing," she said seriously, turning back to face Minato, "slipping back into a coma because you refuse to let your body heal will not help Kushina. I know you want to protect her, but right now you can't. It's true that you need to get stronger, but first, you need to heal."

After getting a small nod from the blonde, Tsunade left the room. She walked down the hall to the mysterious boy's room. Before she could open the door, however, a nurse stepped out. Tsunade identified her as Shuichi Masako.

Masako started and let out a surprised, "Tsunade-sama!" The nurse stumbled a bit for words before finally shutting the door behind her and continuing, "Jiraiya-sama found the boy trying to leave his room. I got him back into the bed and performed an examination."

When Masako became hesitant to continue, Tsunade arched a blond eyebrow. "And...?" Tsunade prompted.

Masako flushed with embarrassment, "He has all of the symptoms of amnesia but I can't find the cause."

"Amnesia?" Tsunade put a hand to her chin and stared unseeingly at the ground. _If he is a spy, then it is a convenient and easy cover._ She looked back up at Masako, "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

"Hai." Masako gave a short bow and scurried off down the hall.

Tsunade entered the hospital room and saw the boy sitting up on his bed with legs crossed and sipping a juice box. He seemed unfazed by the IV hooked up to his arm and was staring out the window at the night stars.

Suddenly, the boy turned to look at her with large chocolate brown eyes. In them, Tsunade could see a myriad of emotions, though the most prominent was curiosity.

"I wasn't trying to leave."

The sudden small voice started Tsunade but she hide it well, "Hm?"

The boy turned completely to face Tsunade, explaining, "Masako-oneesan said I was trying to leave my room. I wasn't. There was a lot of noise outside and I was curious."

Tsunade nodded and moved to sit across from him on the bed, "My name is Tsunade. I am the head of this hospital. You could hear us talking outside?"

"Hai," the boy said, nodding his head vigorously.

Tsunade studied the boy carefully. _He must have really good hearing to have heard us. _After a moment, she asked, "What is your name?"

The boy's eyes suddenly dimmed and he looked down. He carefully began to pick at the sheets of the bed. Finally, he answered, "I don't know."

Tsunade watched the boy carefully for any trace of a lie, and, seeing none, continued, "Do you remember anything?"

"No…" The boy continued to shuffle his hand quietly across the sheet, picking up stray lint and rolling it into a ball.

Seeing that he would not continue, Tsunade said, "I'm going to examine your head."

When the boy looked up at her and nodded his assent, she began to feel around his head for any soft spots or bumps. When she felt none, she moved her hand to the front of his head and began channeling her chakra. _Usually when someone cannot remember anything, they have a physical wound or trauma on their head. He has neither. Either he is lying and is a very good actor or the inner parts of his brain were somehow damaged._

When Tsunade moved her examination of the boy's brain to his limbic system, her eyes widened in surprise. The boy sustained severe stress to his limbic system. His hippocampus was harshly damaged, especially in the area that worked to retrieve memories. _He's not lying. That much damage must have wiped his memories clean. Either he has severe retrograde amnesia or his memories were sealed._

When Tsunade pulled her hand back, the boy gave her a hopeful look, "Did you find my name?"

"No," she said, standing up. "Stay in here for now and drink as much water as possible." _Inoichi will be able to determine whether or not the boy is a spy planted by Iwa._

The boy looked down, saddened, "Hai."

"I'm going to have someone check out your head tomorrow," Tsunade said as she picked up the boy's chart. As she quickly wrote down her observations, she continued, "He might be able to find your name."

"Really?"

Tsunade looked up and smiled genially at the hopeful look in the boy's eyes, "Hai. Try to get some sleep."

The boy stood up and gives a salute, crying out, "Hai!"

Tsunade gave a low chuckle as she replaced the chart back to its spot and left the room.

When Tsunade reached the end of the hall, she opened the window and leaned out on its ledge. Briefly, she flared her chakra and almost instantly an ANBU sporting an owl mask joined her, "I need you to keep an eye on a patient."

* * *

Boy POV

~02:00

The boy was reclined back on his bed, hands behind his head, as he stared out at the night sky. The blond haired lady had asked him to sleep but he couldn't. From his window he could see three large faces carved out of the stone mountain that surrounded one edge of the village. _Why would they carve faces into the side of a rock? _

As the boy continued to muse, his thoughts wandered to the white haired man from earlier. _He said I was in Konoha Hospital but… _The boy moved his gaze to the stars twinkling down at him. _I've never heard of Konoha._ The boy let out a humorless snort. _Then again, I guess I've never even heard of any other place either…_

A soft _tick_ sounded in the room. The boy turned to look at the clock on the wall. _02:00…_ The boy turned back to gazing at the stars. _So bored… Dreaming isn't that boring but I would need to be asleep to dream... I wonder what I would dream about? Maybe I would dream about my name… _The boy's eyes glazed over in thought. _What is my name?_

He looked around the empty room. A couch was pushed up against the far wall. Two more chairs were placed closer to his bed. The room was cold and empty. _Well… except for the man hiding in the ceiling_.

The boy turned to stare at the spot in the ceiling. He couldn't see the man, but he could feel him. It was like the man was glowing. The nurses that had passed by his room had small, warm glows. The man in the ceiling had a glow that was stronger and colder. The man had appeared shortly after the blonde lady had left. And though the boy couldn't figure out what the guy wanted, he was glad that the man was there. It meant that he wasn't alone.

_But it's odd… Konpaku-san (2) has been in the same spot for almost four hours. Maybe the lady told him to sleep too, but why sleep in the ceiling? It'd be very uncomfortable… Hmm… That's probably why he can't sleep either… _When the boy continued to stare at the glow, it slowly began to dim. _Huh? _He narrowed his eyes and he stared at the spot intently. _Did something happen to K_**_onpaku-san? No… He is still there… So why-_**

Suddenly, the dim glow disappeared. The boy bolted up with wide eyes. _What? Where did he go? _He quickly scanned the ceiling, trying to find the feel of the glow again. He didn't want to be alone, not in a place that he didn't even know of. Then, faintly, he could feel the glow reappear in the corner of the ceiling.

Relief flooded him as he turned his head to smile up at the corner. _Maybe he likes the corner better? It might even be more comfortable than sitting in the middle of the ceiling._

As the boy began to lie back down the glow began to move slowly away from the corner. He froze and looked up at the hidden man with a frown. _Why go over there if he is just going to leave? _The glow continued to move slowly around the room in unseen patterns.

The boy scrunched his face up in confusion. _What is Konpaku-san doing? _The glow began to move faster and faster around the ceiling of the room. Still, the boy kept his eyes trained on the cold feel of the glow. _He can't sleep either and now he is moving around a lot…_ The boy thought on it as the glow continued to move in even faster and dizzying circles, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the glow. A sudden realization hit him.

"That's brilliant!" He yelled, jumping up to stand on his bed and pointing at the hidden man. The glow came to a sudden halt. _Konpaku-san can't sleep so he is walking around to burn off his energy! Then, when he is tired, he will fall asleep!_

The boy grinned widely at the glow. "I can't sleep either," he said, placed both hands on his hips. "So I'm going to do what you're doing!" Swiftly, the boy pulled the IV from his arm and jumped down to the floor.

He took a step forward but faltered. He gazed up the glow directly above him, "I don't think I can get into the ceiling like you did." The boy thought for a moment, tilting his head and placing a hand on his chin.

"Ah ha!" he said triumphantly, punching one hand into the other. "I'll just walk around down here!" The boy looked around the room and frowned. It was dull and boring. _Maybe I can walk around the hospital? But the lady said I needed to stay in this room… _The boy's frown deepened before suddenly flipping up into a bright grin. "I won't be gone that long!"

The boy walked with confident steps towards the door. _Konpaku-san._ He turned and faced the hidden man that still hadn't moved. "Konpaku-san," he called, "if that lady comes back can you tell her I went for a walk?"

After several still moments, the boy finally took the silence as an agreement.

"Thanks Konpaku-san!" he said cheerfully as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

The boy closed the door carefully behind him and examined the silent hall of the hospital. Deciding on a direction, he began to walk only to stop suddenly. The glow of the hidden person had appeared above him.

Concerned, the boy said, "You don't have to come with me Konpaku-san."

When there was no response, the boy just shrugged. _Maybe he is shy? _The boy cast a cursory glance at his room number before continuing his walk. _Room 540…_

_

* * *

_

~04:00

"Argh!" The boy let out a frustrated yell as he faced down another unknown hall. Composing himself quickly, the boy turned to face the ceiling, "We're lost Konpaku-san."

Not expecting a response, the boy continued down the hall looking for any familiar territory. Konpaku-san continued to follow him through the ceiling.

_I don't even know what floor I am on. _The boy stopped in the middle of the hall to think. _Let's see… I went down some stairs… So to get back, I need to go up some stairs. _The boy looked around. He remembered seeing a stairwell some time ago, but he couldn't remember where they were.

Giving an exasperated sigh, the boy asked, "Konpaku-san, do you know where our room is?" He looked up at the ceiling, hoping desperately for some help. For the past hour, he had been wandering around trying to find his room to no avail.

After several still moments, Konpaku-san started to move back in the opposite direction. The boy gave a large grin and followed behind him. After making several turns down different halls, Konpaku-san led him to a stairwell. Whooping quietly, the boy ran through the doors and up one flight of stairs to the next level.

When the boy stepped out into the hall, he felt the cool glow of the man disappear from beneath him and reappear into the ceiling above him.

He gave the glow a curious gaze, "Konpaku-san, why do you like ceilings so much?"

When he didn't receive an answer, the boy started to walk down the hall. He stopped though when he realized that Konpaku-san still hadn't moved.

"Konpaku-san?"

No response. The glow of the man stayed planted next to the stairwell door.

Realization hit the boy, "Oh! It's the next floor up, isn't it?"

Quickly, the boy dashed back through the doors and up the next flight of stairs. The boy waited while the glow of Konpaku-san appeared above him again. This time, the glow moved down the right side of the hall. The boy followed, grinning widely, as he examined the numbers of the rooms.

_548…_

_546…_

_544…_

_542…_

_540! _

Konpaku-san continued down the hall. _He passed it!_

"Wait Konpaku-san!" The boy called softly, causing the glow to freeze. "Our room is right here!"

The boy quickly opened the door and shut it silently. When Konpaku-san appeared above him, the boy grinned happily. The boy turned to face the room… and froze. _This… is not my room…_

The room they were in was the same in its layout, but lying in the bed was a woman with shocking red hair. A soft, almost silent, _beep_ vocalized each beat of her heart.

The boy approached the bed silently and gazed at the woman. Her face was built with soft curves and features. Though dim, the glow around her hot and fiery. _She's…_

"Pretty…" The boy looked up to Konpaku-san, whispering, "Isn't she pretty Konpaku-san?" He turned back to look at the woman. _I wonder what her name is?_

Glancing around, the boy noticed a chart hanging from the end of the bed. _Would she mind if I looked?_ The boy looked back at the woman. _I don't think she would… She looks like she is a nice person…_

Silently, the boy moved to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. Scanning through the words quickly, he found what he was looking for. _Uzumaki Kushina. _He continued reading down the page, and stopped on one word. _Comatose_.

The boy put the chart back and moved to stand to the side of her bed. _Masako-oneesan said that I was in a coma. She is just like me…_

The boy stood motionless for several minutes as he thought. Finally, "Konpaku-san, I think I would like to stay here."

When Konpaku-san didn't respond, the boy moved to sit in a chair next to the bed. The boy pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his chin on the tops of his knees.

Looking at the woman, the boy began to talk, "I'd introduce myself but I don't know my name. I can introduce Konpaku-san though. Kushina-san, this is Konpaku-san. He is shy and likes to hide in ceilings." The boy looked up to Konpaku-san and continued, "Konpaku-san this is Uzumaki Kushina. She is comatose."

The boy felt the glow in the ceiling shift minutely as he moved his gaze back to Kushina.

"You're very pretty Kushina-san. I like your hair. It's red and that makes it interesting." The boy stopped talking to pull at his own hair. Staring intently at it in the dim light, the boy could tell his hair was dark, "I think my hair is brown, which means it's boring." The boy let go of his hair and rested his head back on his knees.

"I wonder what color your eyes are?" He asked. Receiving no answer, he continued, "Are they red too? Or maybe they are blue? Or green?"

The boy fell silent before continuing in a quiet voice, "I don't even know what my own eye color is…" He lifted his head to look for a mirror. Seeing none, he returned to his former position. "You should open your eyes Kushina-san, then I would know what color your eyes are. Maybe you could even tell me what color mine are. Konpaku-san is too shy to talk to me, so I know he won't tell me."

The soft _beep_ of the heart monitor was the only response he received.

"Someone must care about you a lot. You're too pretty to ignore. I bet they visit you often…"

The boy fell into a long silence. He watched the woman breathe slowly in and out. Her soft breathing mixed seamlessly with the steady _beep_.

"Do you think that someone cares about me? That they would visit me? No one has visited me yet," the boy paused and looked to the cool glow in the ceiling. "I'm sorry Konpaku-san but you don't count. That lady made you sleep in my ceiling."

The boy turned his attention back to Kushina. Solemnly, he said, "If someone did maybe they could tell me my name… Masako-oneesan told me I have amnesia. That means I don't remember anything."

The boy pulled his knees closer and seemed to shrink in on himself before continuing, "I don't like not knowing. It's… lonely. It's like I'm the only one here. There is nothing for me to hold onto. No memories, there's not even a person telling me they know me. Just… blank… nothing…"

After a silent minute, the boy snapped his head up suddenly, bold determination etched across his face, "You will wake up Kushina-san. I know you will!" The boy quieted his voice, "You have to wake up so that you can be my friend."

Suddenly, a soft cool glow appeared on the opposite side of the door. The boy turned his head to stare at the door. Above him, he felt the glow of the hidden man shift as well. The glow on the other side of the door was strong but dimmed. The boy grew tense with anticipation as the handle of the door slide down. A soft _click_ echoed around the room as the door was pushed open and a figure stepped in, closing the door carefully behind them.

The boy grinned widely. _I knew someone cared about Kushina-san!_

The figure, a man the boy realized, turned and froze. The man had spiky blond hair and was dressed in a pale hospital outfit.

The two stared at each other for several silent moments, one grinning wildly while the other had a bewildered look painted on his face.

Laughing, the boy stood up in the chair and faced Kushina, "See Kushina-san? I knew someone cared about you!"

Chuckling happily, the boy turned back to face the man. The man was watching him intently with cool, narrowed blue eyes. The look startled the boy and caused the grin to slide from his face. _Did I do something wrong?_

The man took a careful step forward, "Who are you?" His tenor voice cut sharply through the silent room.

Keeping his eye on the man, the boy carefully sat back into his previous position. _Why is he looking at me like that? I… I did something wrong… I should have gone back to my room. I shouldn't be here…_

"I don't know," he answered in a subdued voice.

A confused and suspicious look passed through the man's eyes, "What do you mean?"

The boy moved his eyes to gaze at the floor, "Exactly what I said, I don't know who I am."

A long silence stretched between them.

Finally, the man asked, "You have amnesia?" His voice was softer and no longer contained the edge it previously had.

The boy faced the man, nodding his head once as he spoke quietly, "That's what Masako-oneesan called it. I don't remember anything, my name, my age, my birth date, my family or friends." The boy turned to stare back at Kushina. "I wonder if I even have any…? No one's come to visit me yet so I'm not sure."

"Well…" The boy paused to gaze at the ceiling. A rueful grin splashed across his face as he felt Konpaku-san shift. "Konpaku-san has but he doesn't count."

The boy turned to look back at the man. Deep blue eyes were still watching him intently, but the edge and sharpness of the look was absent.

"The only thing I know is that my hair is brown," the boy continued. "I don't even know what color my eyes are."

For a long while, the man did not respond. Just as the boy decided to leave, the man stepped closer and sat himself in the chair next to the boy. The man leaned forward with his arms resting against his knees. Slightly reassured by this move, the boy decided to stay. _If he wants me to leave then I will. Though I hope Konpaku-san knows where my room is. _The two settled into a comfortable silence, the man watching Kushina as he watched the man.

"Brown."

The boy was startled out of his thoughts at the sudden sound, "Huh?"

The man turned to look directly at him. "Your eyes," he clarified. "They're brown."

A small smile stretched across the boy's face. _My eyes are brown. _The simple piece knowledge comforted him, causing unknown tension to evaporate from his body. "Thanks," he replied.

"I'm Namikaze Minato," the man said, sending a small smile at the boy.

The boy grinned wildly in return and stood in his chair with his hand held out towards Minato, "Will you be my friend Minato-san?"

Minato's initially surprised eyes softened. He returned the smile and reached up to shake the boy's hand, "Hai."

As the boy sat back down with a pleased smile, Minato asked, "Why are you in here?"

"I couldn't sleep and Konpaku-san gave me the idea to walk around," the boy answered cheerfully. "That way, when I get tired, I will fall asleep." A frown crossed the boy's face, "But we got lost and ended up in here."

"Ah…" Minato sent the boy a curious glance, "Who is Konpaku-san?"

The boy's face scrunched in confusion. _Can't he sense him?_ "He is the man hiding in the ceiling."

A confused look crossed Minato's face, "The man in the ceiling?"

"Hai." The boy turned to look up at the soft glow, "I think he is shy. He never answered any of my questions and he won't come down."

Minato followed the boy's line of sight to the ceiling. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"You know," the boy started, "I think Konpaku-san is afraid of the blonde lady."

"Blonde lady?" Minato asked distractedly.

"Hai. I think she was the one who told him to sleep in the ceiling." The boy stood in his chair and began to wave his arms to and fro as he explained, "He didn't move for four hours! Then he started moving everywhere!"

The boy watched as Minato's eyes suddenly widened and realization passed through the deep blue.

Minato sent the boy an intense gaze, "You said that Konpaku-san was in here?"

"Hai," the boy replied, confused by the sudden intensity in the man's eyes.

"Can you point to where he is?" Minato asked carefully.

"Hai!" The boy stood up in his chair and pointed, "He's right there!"

Suddenly, the boy sensed Konpaku-san move to the opposite side of the room.

Flabbergasted, the boy yelled to the ceiling, "Konpaku-san! I can't show him where you are if you move!"

_Why did he move?_ Confusion swept through the boy as Konpaku-san continued to flash around the ceiling of the room. _No! Now Minato-san won't believe me!_ _He probably thinks I made Konpaku-san up. _The boy frowned sulkily as he followed Konpaku-san around the ceiling with his eyes. _Maybe he doesn't want Minato-san to find him…_

The boy sent a quick glance to Minato and saw the man watching him with intense and narrowed eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that again? It's like… he doesn't trust me… But I want him to trust me!_

"Konpaku-san this isn't funny!" The boy said in an annoyed tone as he turned to gaze again at the ceiling. _Maybe… Maybe Minato-san will believe me anyway? That's it! I'll make him believe me!_ "Fine! I won't tell him where you are!"

At the declaration, Konpaku-san suddenly stopped moving.

"Minato-san," the boy said softly as he turned to face the man.

The intensity in Minato's eyes was gone and replaced with guarded curiosity. The man raised one blond eyebrow at the boy, "Hmm?"

The boy placed cupped one hand around his mouth and leaned forward, whispering, "Konpaku-san really is there! But I think he is afraid of you."

A wry, almost forced grin shoot across Minato's face, "Really?"

"Hai," the boy answered, nodding his head vigorously. He continued whispering, "The blonde lady told me to stay in my room but I left and Konpaku-san followed me. I think he is afraid of getting in trouble."

"Possibly," Minato replied, crossing his arms and nodding sagely. "Tsunade-sama is very scary when she wants to be."

"Really?" The boy asked quietly, leaning forward and dropping his hand.

"Hai." Minato leaned forward and cupped a hand around his own mouth, "And whatever you do, don't call her old."

The boy stood ramrod straight and saluted Minato, crying out, "Hai!"

The man gave a humored chuckle as the two settled back into their seats.

"So," Minato began casually, sending the boy a suspicious look. "How did you know her name was Kushina?"

The boy gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I looked at her file…"

Minato gave a small nod, "Ah."

The boy sent Minato a wondering glance and asked softly, "Do you care about Kushina-san?"

A gentle smile spread across Minato's face as the man watched Kushina, "I care about her very much."

Mirroring the man's smile, the boy turned to observe Kushina, "I was talking to her before you came." At the curious look given to him by Minato, the boy continued, "Masako-oneesan said that I was in a coma too, like Kushina-san. Before I woke up in my room, I think someone was talking to me." The boy gave a shrug, "So I figured that if I talked to Kushina-san, maybe she would wake up."

Minato's eyebrows drew together in thought, "You really think so?"

The boy gave a bright grin, "Hai! Why are you here Minato-san? Are you sick too?"

An uncertain look passed through Minato's eyes and briefly the boy wondered if he should have asked such a question. Minato gave him an apprehensive glance and then turned back to watching Kushina. After some silence, he finally answered, "Kushina and I were hurt in an accident."

The boy's eyes widened to an impossible size, "What kind of accident?"

"I'm not sure," Minato said as he shifted uneasily. "It hurt us both very badly and left us each in a coma. I just woke up late last night but Kushina…"

When the man did not continue, the boy set his face in determination, declaring, "She'll wake up Minato-san." The boy gave a brilliant smile and pointed his thumb at his chest, "She has to because she's going to be my friend too!"

Minato chuckled at the boy's blazon determination, "I'm sure she would love to be your friend."

"Really?" The boy asked hopefully.

Minato gave him a reassuring smile, "Hai."

The boy suddenly sensed a soft glow outside the hospital room. Excited about the prospect of making another friend, the boy turned and watched the door with unveiled anticipation. In his peripheral vision, the boy saw Minato follow his gaze.

A large grin broke across the boy's face as a nurse walked in. As the door shut behind her, the nurse's eyes widened in shock at seeing them.

A rosy blush spread across her face, "Namikaze-san!" The nurse paused to look around the room anxiously, "You shouldn't be in here. Tsunade-sama is having us report to her if you leave your room."

When Minato stood up gracefully and sauntered closer the nurse, the woman's blush darkened to a deep red and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _Why is she so red? Does she have a fever?_

When Minato stopped just in front of the nurse and gave her a dazzling smile, the boy noticed that her hands were shaking against the clipboard that she held close to her chest. _She looks scared but…_ The boy turned his head to look at Minato. _Minato-san isn't scary though… Maybe it's a really, really bad fever?_

The boy watched as Minato said in a soft voice, "Is she? Well then I guess I have been found out! But," he paused and, leaning forward barely, looked directly into the nurse's eyes, "you wouldn't tell her, would you?"

The boy's worry increased as the nurse began shaking a little more. The nurse opened her mouth to speak but no sound came. Finally ducking her head to look at the ground, the nurse was able to stutter out, "O-of c-c-course not, N-Namikaze-san!"

Suddenly, Minato took a step back, saying, "Thank you. Also, this boy here is lost. Could you help him find his room?"

"H-hai!" When the nurse faced the boy, the intensity of her blush decreased and a surprised look entered her eyes, "Ah! You're awake?"

"Yep!" The boy grinned brightly at her.

The nurse left the room and quickly returned with another nurse.

Gesturing to the boy, the nurse asked, "Yumi-chan, could you show this boy to room 531?"

Yumi gave a quick smile and held her hand out to the boy, "Sure! Let's go Chibi-chan!"

Hesitant to leave, the boy moved slowly to stand up. Once he grabbed onto the nurse's hand, she began to lead him out the door. Above, the boy could sense Konpaku-san move to follow him.

Before the door the shut completely behind him, the boy turned back to Minato and waved with a blinding smile, "Bye Minato-san! Bye Kushina-san!"

Minato returned the smile and gave a small wave to the small boy.

* * *

Notes:

1.) Basically there is a gap or inaccuracy in Minato's memory from the first chapter. This means that at least one section of Chapter One is missing or wrong. Since I am writing this from the characters' points of view, I want the readers to only see/hear/touch/taste/smell/think/ect what the characters perceive. There will be none of that, 'As Leo left, he did not notice the message fall into the fire, erasing the evidence completely;' or 'When Bob turned, he did not see the sneer directed at him by his wife.' I absolutely loathe that kind of writing…

2.) Means Ghost. The boy is basically calling the hidden man Mr. Ghost.

* * *

FAQ/Answers to Questions You Didn't Know You Even Had

**What is retrograde amnesia? **Retrograde amnesia is the loss of memories of events that occurred before the onset of amnesia. This is the form of amnesia most people think of when they hear the word amnesia. It is usually caused by the dysfunction and/or damage of the limbic system, or more specifically, the hippocampus. In this case, the boy has lost all of his memories.

**How and why did the boy get lost in the hospital? **The boy has retrograde amnesia. Therefore, there has been damage to his hippocampus, which has impaired his ability to form cognitive maps. A cognitive map is basically a mental image of a structure or place that can be actively manipulated by the mind. Basically the boy can remember what objects or places look like in the hospital, but he cannot figure out how to get back to that object or place because he cannot form a map of the hospital in his mind.

**The boy's room number was 540! Why did it change?** The boy's room number was not 540. He just read it wrong. And since you are reading this from his point of view, you read any mistakes he makes. When the boy notices the mistake, then you will too. Again, there will be none of that, 'As Leo left, he did not notice the message fall into the fire, erasing the evidence completely;' or 'When Bob turned, he did not see the sneer directed at him by his wife.'

**How is the boy's ability to sense other chakras different than that of other ninjas? **The boy has a very accurate sense of where chakra sources are and he can also distinguish between the different chakras of different people. He can sense all chakra sources within a nine meters radius. Other ninjas, like Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, can sense a chakra source within a certain area but their senses only span about five meters. In other words, while the boy can pinpoint as to where a person is exactly within a nine-meter radius, other ninjas can sense chakras within a five-meter radius but can only narrow the area the person is occupying within about a meter. In Kushina's hospital room, Minato could sense the ANBU in the ceiling but he could not pinpoint exactly where the ANBU was.

**Is the boy Naruto? And if so, why does he have brown hair and brown eyes? **Right now I will not answer this question because I want to keep the readers guessing. However, I will say that the boy is NOT an OC. It should be made VERY apparent as to who he actually is in the next chapter or so. As for why the boy has brown hair and brown eyes… Well, I can't tell you because it would spoil the plot. :P

* * *

Questions for you:

1) Was there anything you wanted to ask or anything that confused you?

2) What were your favorite moments of the chapter?

3) What were your least favorite moments of the chapter?

4) How believable is everything in regard to cannon?

5) Is there anything that I can improve on? (Besides the obvious grammar mistakes that I know are somewhere in the chapter. Sorry guys, I can't catch them all…)

**If no one reviews, then I will assume that the general public hates this fic and I will abandon it to write something else. Read and Review please! (Flames will be cheerfully ignored! ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm alive! It's a miracle! So my computer crashed several weeks ago and I lost EVERYTHING! I was very distraught. On top of my computer crashing, I had two family members die so my life hasn't been too fun lately. That and school really sucks sometimes. But it is getting better! Fall break is fast approaching so I will have ample time to write. Regardless of what happens in my life, I will be back eventually because I love writing fanfiction too much.

My plan for updating can be found on my profile. I usually keep it updated with how far along I am with a new chapter. Also, so some of you don't freak out, **this story is NOT yaoi**. In fact, I don't even think that this will have a pairing.

* * *

Peregrination

Chapter 04

* * *

~05:30

Gesturing to the boy, the nurse asked, "Yumi-chan, could you show this boy to room 531?"

Yumi gave a quick smile and held her hand out to the boy, "Sure! Let's go Chibi-chan!"

Hesitant to leave, the boy moved slowly to stand up. Once he grabbed onto the nurse's hand, she began to lead him out the door. Above, the boy could sense Konpaku-san move to follow him.

Before the door the shut completely behind him, the boy turned back to Minato and waved with a blinding smile, "Bye Minato-san! Bye Kushina-san!"

Minato returned the smile and gave a wave to the small boy.

* * *

Inoichi POV

~07:00

Yamanaka Inoichi strolled down the curved hall of the Hokage Tower. Sandaime-sama had summoned him, more than likely to mentally scan a potential enemy. He had heard about the mysterious boy found upon the Hokage Mountain the night Minato and Kushina were hospitalized. If he had to guess, then he would be examining the mind of the boy this afternoon – if the boy had awakened from his coma that is.

No one had yet been able to identify the boy. No orphans were missing from the orphanage; no parents had reported their children missing. He was an unknown character found within the village walls near to where two of Konoha's strongest shinobi had been found unconscious. The entire situation was a mystery.

_Maybe he is one of our shinobi's secret love child? _Inoichi thought idly. _If his parents died recently on a mission, then he would have no one to care for him, which would explain why he is alone. Maybe it was a terrible coincidence that he was found near Minato and Kushina?_

The rising tension between Iwa and Konoha had put the entire village on edge. Since it was common for villages to place spies within other villages, usually shinobi children, the unknown boy had been placed under surveillance. He was a potential threat to the village and Konoha could not risk having a spy within their walls with war on the horizon.

The inexplicable disappearance of the Kyuubi was another very hazardous threat. Its disappearance had the entire village on edge. The Hokage had increased the number of shinobi patrolling the village walls and had the genin improving the fortifications of the shelters hidden within the Hokage Monument. No one had yet reported seeing the Kyuubi but the fact that it was no longer caged within Kushina was frightening. If it escaped of its own free will, then there was the possibility that it might come back to destroy the village for revenge. But if it was removed and placed into a new vessel, then they could possibly be facing a very dangerous foe.

Inoichi broke off his thoughts when he noticed that he had arrived at the door of the Hokage's office. He gave a short knock against the painted wood.

A muffled "Come in," was heard and Inoichi entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Inoichi-san," the Sandaime greeted from his seat behind his desk, looking as calm and collected as ever.

Inoichi gave a short bow, "Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Inoichi-san, I have a mission for you, B-Rank," the Hokage said, handing a scroll to him.

Inoichi nodded and took the scroll. He rolled it open and scanned its contents as the Sandaime continued.

"There are two parts to this mission. First you will need to run a mental scan on Namikaze Minato. Both of my students have confirmed that he cannot remember much of what has happened the night he and Uzumaki Kushina fell into a coma. You will need to determine if his amnesia is chakra-induced."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. So Minato-san has awakened from his coma?" Inoichi asked. Though he would never admit it aloud, Inoichi had been worried that he would lose another one of his good friends.

"Hai," the Sandaime responded with a wry grin. "According to Tsunade, he was attempting to visit Kushina after being only awake for a few minutes."

Inoichi looked at the Hokage in surprise before letting out a soft snort. _Nothing ever could keep Minato down for long. Minato's resolve never ceases to amaze me. _Inoichi paused his thoughts, asking, "And Kushina?"

The Hokage's face sobered at the question, "Still comatose, unfortunately."

Inoichi nodded gravely and returned to reading the scroll.

"The second part of your mission," the Sandaime continued, "is to scan the mind young boy that was found in the village. He is also awake from his coma and seems to have severe retrograde amnesia. We need to know if he truly has forgotten all his memories or if they were sealed. If his memories were sealed, then I need you to unseal them. If he is a spy, then we need to know which village he is from."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Inoichi responded.

"Dismissed," the Hokage said with a gentle wave of his hand.

Inoichi gave another bow and exited the office, heading for the hospital.

* * *

Inoichi walked into the hospital room and saw his friend sitting silently on the hospital bed. Minato stared unseeingly at the bowl of pasty hospital breakfast sitting in his lap. He had the spoon provided by the hospital spinning on its end through the paste, creating valleys of chalky mush.

The dreary off-white walls and the faded green hospital top and bottom seemed to wash the color from Minato. His skin was a shade paler than when Inoichi had last seen him and his hair seemed dull compared to the morning light.

Minato did not look up upon his entry. Inoichi briefly wondered if Minato had not noticed him enter but then decided that Minato was in deep thought and was more than likely ignoring him. Inoichi waited patiently, giving Minato a few more silent moments of peace.

When Minato stopped spinning the spoon and laid it against the edge of the bowl, Inoichi took the cue and stepped out of the doorway, greeting, "Welcome back to the world of the conscious."

Minato paused a second too long before lifting his head, piercing Inoichi with his deep blue eyes. His eyes bespoke weariness and had dark circles beneath them. Minato gave a strained smile and greeted, "Good morning, Inoichi."

"Good morning, Minato," Inoichi returned as he stepped closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Minato said with a humorless chuckle.

Inoichi snorted, "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Minato responded sarcastically. "Are you here to visit or to check my sanity?"

"Both actually," Inoichi replied stepping closer. "I need to make sure that no one has messed with your memory."

"Right," Minato said as his face grew serious. He placed his bowl of uneaten mush on the table next to the bed and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Inoichi nodded and sat down cross-legged in front of Minato. He ran through several hand signs, muttered the name of his family jutsu, and then placed two fingers to Minato's forehead.

Almost instantly, the room faded out of existence. Inoichi found himself standing on a narrow path. Two cream-colored walls rose sharply on either side of him. Up ahead of him, the path split apart at sharp angles, forming a 'T.' He looked up and beheld a smoke-filled yellow sky. He turned to look behind where he stood and discovered that he was at a dead end.

Inoichi began to walk forward until he reached the split in the path. He cautiously looked around the edge of the wall to gaze down the two new paths. They each formed a 'T' as well that split into two sharp paths with tall walls along their borders.

_This better not be what I think it is…_

Inoichi looked back up. _Maybe if I can reach the top of the walls I can get a better idea of what his mindscape really looks like._

Every person had a mindscape that represented their own personalities and reflected their mental health. Some had very simple mindscapes, containing a few rooms, one of which held a brain. People with these types of mindscapes usually weren't very intelligent.

Those of average intelligence had more complex minds. Their mindscapes usually contained a symbolic physical appearance while sound, touch, taste, and smell took on a much larger role within the mindscape.

These two types of mindscapes were the most common and both were generally easy for interrogators like Inoichi to examine. The more rare mindscape types belonged to prodigies and those with mental disorders. Their mindscapes were difficult. They stretched into unbelievable dimensions and were impossible to navigate for unwelcome guests since they were always changing.

The mindscapes of shinobi were different than that of civilians. Because of their lifestyles, the mindscapes of shinobi usually had unconscious built-in defenses that protected their minds. It was through these defenses that shinobi protected their sanity. It was human nature to survive and the mind was by far the most important tool for survival.

Hopefully, Minato's mind would not attack him. Since Minato trusted him and consciously understood what he was trying to do, Inoichi would not run into too much trouble from Minato's subconscious defenses. This was the only reason Inoichi felt confident in using his chakra to scale the wall nearest to him. If Minato had not trusted him, then his subconscious would have instantly attacked Inoichi as soon as his chakra had come in contact with the wall.

When Inoichi had almost reached the top of the wall, he jumped the short distance to the top of the wall. He landed in a crouch and looked across the surrounding landscape.

_Shit…_

He stood up slowly from his crouch and gazed around his friend's mindscape. Inoichi was standing on the wall of a maze. Below the yellow sky filled with smoky grey clouds was an intricate network of twists and turns that stretched out as far his eyes could see. (1)

_Of course! Only a genius like Minato would have such a damn complicated mindscape! _Inoichi quieted his raging mind and gave a sigh of exasperation. He crossed his arms over his chest and sank into thought.

_I need to reach the center of his mindscape. That is where his memories will be. If his mindscape is a labyrinth, then there is only one route I can take to reach the center. However, _Inoichi opened his eyes and gazed at the endless dizzying twists and turns around him, _just looking at it, his mindscape resembles more of a maze than a labyrinth. If his mindscape is a maze, then there could be thousands of paths that I could take to reach the center. (2)_

_Might as well get started, _Inoichi thought as he pushed off of the wall, beginning his search for Minato's memories. The sooner he found them, the more time he would have to get ready for the date he had planned with his girlfriend that evening.

* * *

Inoichi stopped on the top of a wall and gave a huff of indignation. He had been searching the maze for the past few hours and still had not reached its center. From what he could tell by looking around him, the landscape had barely changed; it was like he had not even begun his search. A complex matrix still surrounded him on all sides; a yellow smoke filled sky still glared down at him from above.

It was very possible that Minato was unconsciously working against him. Every person had a subconscious. Within their mind, a person's subconscious commonly took on a form within their mindscape. More than likely, Minato's subconscious had taken on the form of the actual walls of the maze.

_Damn you Minato! You always have to be so difficult,_ Inoichi thought irritably. _Though I can't really blame him. Benign or not, a person's subconscious always works against foreign invaders. It is expected. Even though his subconscious isn't out-right attacking me, it's hindering my search. If his mindscape weren't so damn complex than I would have bypassed it hours ago! _

_There has to a trick to getting through this labyrinth. _Inoichi let out a frustrated sigh. _Outsmarting a genius was not on my to-do list today. _A sudden thought hit Inoichi. _Maybe I can get his subconscious to work for me?_

"Oi Minato's subconscious!" Inoichi yelled out into the air. His voice bounced across the maze, "You're going to have to help me get through this maze. I need access to Minato's memories if I am ever going to help him find out what happened before he fell into a coma. Minato could be in danger but we won't know until I can access his memories."

Inoichi waited with bated breath…

And waited…

And waited…

Nothing…

_Damn… How the hell do I get his subconscious to respond?_ Inoichi stood silently, mulling over how Minato's brain worked. Survival was always the top concern of the unconscious. Telling Minato's subconscious that Minato was in danger should have prompted it to react. _The only cases in which this doesn't work are those who –_ Inoichi's eyes widened in realization. _Of course! Minato's subconscious isn't focused on his own survival. It's focused on Kushina's._

If it was strong enough, love could overrule the subconscious's will to survive in place of the survival of the loved one. There had been so many cases in which a person gave up his or her own life to protect the one they loved, be it husband, wife, mother, father, child, or grandchild. Kushina was the key to getting Minato's subconscious to work for Inoichi rather than against him.

_This had better work…_

Inoichi lifted his hand and yelled out across the maze, "If I can find out what caused Minato to fall into a coma from his memories then I will also know what caused Kushina to fall into a coma. If you give me access to Minato's memories then that knowledge can be used to help Kushina."

At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, the walls of the maze turned as if on hinges. _Damn, he really does love her,_ Inoichi thought stunned as he watched the changing landscape. When the walls stopped moving, hundreds of long, straight roads had been formed, all leading to one destination.

A triumphant grin stretched wide across Inoichi's face. _Finally!_

He leapt down from the wall to the path below and began running. He ran for several long minutes, the tall white walls rising above him on either side. The path seemed to stretch on forever and Inoichi was beginning to wonder if he was running in the wrong direction when the view before him changed.

In the distance, he could make out a small dark smudge. As he got closer and closer, the smudge grew taller and greener. Finally, the path opened up into a small clearing. Tall, lush grass covered the floor and a towering maple tree sat proudly within in a small pond. Cautiously, Inoichi stepped out onto the pond and approached the tree.

_Found it!_ Inoichi thought triumphantly as he ran his hand along the rough bark. Looking up, he beheld thousands of leaves swaying in the non-existent wind. Most of the leaves were green but some were yellow, orange, and some a brilliant red. Each leaf held a memory from Minato's past.

_I just need to find the leaf containing Minato's memory from October tenth. Since it was a recent memory, it should be closer to the bottom._ _And since his memory is broken, the leaf should be broken as well…_

Inoichi circled the base of the tree, searching for any atypical leaves among the tens-of-thousands of leaves present. After a thorough search from the ground, which yielded nothing, Inoichi jumped up to the lowest branch and continued his search.

Finally, something caught his eye. Suspended on the edge of a branch was a blood red leaf. The entire right side of the leaf was missing; its edges were black and crumbling.

Inoichi tread carefully to the edge of the branch. Surrounding the leaf was an aura of malevolence. Warily, Inoichi reached out his hand and let the leaf rest in his hand, being careful not to break its connection to the tree.

Slowly, Inoichi pushed chakra through his hand and into the leaf. By doing this, he was able to examine the memory via chakra. After several moments, Inoichi came to a conclusion and ended his flow of chakra. He jumped down from the tree and landed gently onto the surface of the pond. He gave his surroundings a final look and formed a hand seal, breaking the jutsu.

Immediately, the world around him faded to black. When Inoichi opened his eyes, intense blue eyes again pierced him. Inoichi could see anxiety rolling beneath a layer of calm blue. He stood up and took a small moment to recollect his bearings. He could feel Minato's eyes on him as he stepped away from the bed.

He gave Minato a hard look and ran his hand through his hair, "You have one of the most complicated and stubborn minds I have ever had the unfortunate luck to examine."

One of Minato's eyebrows arched up before lowering as he gave Inoichi a tired yet sheepish grin, "Was it really that bad?"

"Hai," Inoichi said unenthusiastically. "You mind is a maze. Literally."

Minato's eyes widened in surprise, "A maze?"

Inoichi nodded his head, "Hai, one that's nearly impossible to navigate."

Minato looked down at his sheets in thought before suddenly meeting Inoichi's eyes again, "What did you find?"

Inoichi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him before answering, "Nothing too serious. Your memories don't appear to have been tampered with by anyone. Your loss of memory can be attributed to the massive influx of the Kyuubi's chakra when it broke out."

Minato nodded his head in understand. A surge of emotion raced through his eyes and, before Inoichi could identify it, it was hidden quickly behind a layer of calm.

"What about Kushina?" Minato asked, trying to keep the anxiety of his voice. "Will she lose her memories as well?"

At once Inoichi understood Minato's thoughts. He let out a loud laugh and pushed off the wall with a wide grin, "Try not to look so anxious Minato!"

Minato's eyebrows drew together in though. "But – "

"No buts!" Inoichi said, shaking his head. "It's not like she's going to lose all of her memories! At most she'll forget the last few days before she fell into a coma."

Even though some of the anxiety fell from Minato's visage and was replaced with relief, Inoichi could still see some traces of it within Minato's eyes. Again, Inoichi became aware of how tired his friend looked.

_It looks like he hasn't been resting since he woke up._ Inoichi cracked a grin at his friend, "Minato, if you keep worrying like this then you'll have wrinkles and gray hair by the time Kushina wakes up!"

Minato let his head fall and his shoulders slump, mumbling, _"Will not…"_ underneath his breath.

"Sure, sure," Inoichi laughed, slapping Minato on the back, causing him to wince and send Inoichi a pain-filled glare.

Inoichi raised his hands in defense and let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that."

Minato rolled his eyes but let a small grin form across his face, signaling that Inoichi was forgiven.

Inoichi smiled and moved towards the door, saying, "I have to go examine another head so I'll see you later."

"Ok," Minato said as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Tell Yoshiko-chan I said hi."

"R-right," Inoichi responded, trying to ignore the blush that crept to his face. "And you," Inoichi pointed at Minato, "get some rest. Kushina wouldn't like it if she wakes up to see her boyfriend looking like something the cat dragged in."

When Minato nodded his head in agreement, Inoichi left to examine the head of the unknown boy.

* * *

Notes:

1. Minato's mindscape was inspired by a picture I found on DeviantArt. The link to the picture can be found in my profile.

2. I'm sure that you know what a maze is but this might have been a little confusing. A maze has multiple paths that you can take to reach its center or its exit. (Example: You can choose to turn right or left.) A labyrinth looks like a math but it has only one path. This path always leads to its exit or center. (Example: You can only turn right.)

* * *

Yeah I know that the boy isn't in here but the next chapter will be all about Inoichi delving into his mindscape. I wanted/tried to include that in this chapter as well but I figured that I made you guys wait long enough. Also, thank you so much to all of the wonderful reviews that I received! Reviews really make my day so much better and encourage me to continue writing. I promise that the next chapter will not take as long! (Unless my computer explodes again…) Look for it in about two weeks.

As thanks for waiting so long for an update, I've included an Omake below! Love you guys!

* * *

Omake (A bonus scene for making you all wait so long for an update. Thanks for hanging in there. This has nothing to do with the plot what so ever – just me f***ing with the characters! Enjoy! ^~^)

Inoichi POV – Within Minato's mindscape

_Of course!_ Inoichi thought. _Kushina is the key to getting Minato's subconscious to work for me and not against me!_

Inoichi lifted his hand and yelled out across the maze, "If I can find out what caused Minato to fall into a coma from his memories then I will also know what caused Kushina to fall into a coma. If you give me access to Minato's memories then that knowledge can be used to help Kushina."

Inoichi looked up and noticed no change in his surroundings. _Damn… I thought that would have worked. Maybe… Maybe I'm going about it in the wrong way._ Inoichi closed his eyes in thought. _Look underneath the underneath… If Kushina is the key then I should think like her._

Inoichi looked up at the wall ahead of him. _How would Kushina get through this? _Inoichi sifted through all of his memories of Kushina. _Easy. She would just blast through all the walls and walk straight through to the center._ Inoichi thought on the idea for a bit. _Blasting straight through would destroy Minato's mind so maybe I could just run straight through the walls?_

Inoichi opened his eyes and set a steady gaze on the wall in front of him. He shifted his leg back and prepared to rush the wall. _If this works, then I should pass right through the wall._ Inoichi gave out a yell and ran towards the wall.

Minato POV

Minato sat bored on his hospital bed. Inoichi was sitting directly in front of him, with his eyes closed. They had been sitting in this position for about four and a half minutes. Minato let out an inaudible sigh of boredom and shifted his eyes to gaze out the window. There was a small blue bird singing from its perch on the tree just outside the window.

Minato was running through several different scenarios of hitting the bird with a kunai without killing it when suddenly a large force caused his head to slam back against the headboard behind him. The force was strong enough to cause his head to ricochet off the headboard and slam into Inoichi's head in front of him, causing Inoichi in turn to fall onto his back on the hospital bed, groaning in pain.

Minato fell forward, dazed from the massive migraine that had emerged as suddenly as the unforeseen force. Acting on reflex, his hands shot out to brace against the hospital bed and keep him from face planting into the body beneath him. Finally able to push away the dull throb in his mind, Minato noticed the very questionable position they were in.

Suddenly, a loud smack was heard, causing Minato to whip his head toward the now open door that swinging on its hinges. A flash of red appeared next to his hospital bed and Minato stilled in shock. _Kushina… She's awake…_

"Minato! Where is that boy? I have to tell you! That boy! He's – "

Kushina cut off her sentence abruptly and her violet eyes widened as she took in their position. Inoichi was sprawled out on his back and with his hands covering his face and moaning. Meanwhile, Minato's own head was in Inoichi's lap, dangerously close to Inoichi's-

Minato realized with growing horror what this must have looked like and shoved roughly against the bed, springing away from the bed. He turned swiftly to Kushina to explain but was stopped by a punch to his gut.

"YOU'RE GAY?"

* * *

Read and Review please! Reviews make me happy and I write more when I'm happy!

My Questions for the Readers:

1. Did my explanation of Minato's mindscape make any sense at all?

2. Is there anything I need to improve on?

3. Who or what would you like to see more of?

4. Complete Kushina's sentence from the Omake: "Minato! Where is that boy? I have to tell you! That boy! He's – "


	5. AN Peregrination Rewrite!

Author's Note

Guess what? I'm back!

Wow… Has it really been over ten months? Well despair not! I've decided to re-write _Peregrination_! Now some of you might be wondering, "Why the heck would you rewrite it already? You've only written four chapters of it!"

Well I am re-writing it because Chapter Five (which I honestly lost count of how many times I re-wrote that damn chapter…) was when the plot started rolling. However, I realized that I hated what I had planed for the plot. So I took some time to completely re-work the entire thing.

So the re-write is titled _When the Moon Sets. _I've already uploaded the Prologue and Chapter One so go look for it on my profile page. Yes – I will still have very sporadic updates. 

**Even though it is a re-write, do not skip any chapters because things are very different!** **Just read Chapter One and you'll see why.**

So yeah, thanks again to all of those who reviewed, favorited, etc. And especially to Zwnohyun! Go check out _When the Moon Sets_ please!

~PromistDream

PS: Unless I can be swayed (unlikely…), I will be removing _Peregrination_ from Fanfiction when I upload Chapter Four of _When the Moon Sets_.


End file.
